


Connected

by XPerimental



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Tease, Cock sleeve, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Other, Power Dynamics, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Very sexually open workspace, butt stuff, fleshlight, magic fleshlight, magic sex toy, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: Kegan is on a medically necessary vacation, but before he leaves he makes the mistake of taking the suspicious box his Boss was trying to hide from him-- But why would he be so strange about a cock sleeve? He helps make sex toys for a living! What's so special about this one?





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, if I have missed a tag please let me know, and I hope you enjoy my writing :)  
> ~XPeri  
> EDIT: I now have a collection, you can send me prompts! Under collections bar on my profile.

It was hard not to take it personally when Boss went pale and hid… _something_ behind his back when he came down to the shop.

“K-Kegan, you’re still here! I mean, um, I thought you’d, ah, headed out already, I… um.”

Kegan tilted his head, idly trying to see if the dark box Boss had behind his back had some sort of label on it, and shrugged, gesturing to the panelling he’d taken off around the door.

“I wanted to renew the runes around the door before I left for a month, since you never remember to. What’s in the box?”

When Boss smiled, strained, and moved around the counter keeping the box hidden behind his back, Kegan’s idle curiosity was more than peaked. Boss usually had no shame for what he brought to the shop—and it made sense, given that every toy in the shop was one that Boss had _made_.

Considering their stock, that was a _lot_ of sex toys.

“Oh, um, it’s just a little something I’ve been working on and needed the, uh, I needed something… checked.”

Kegan couldn’t think of a time when Boss hadn’t just about _leapt_ to show Kegan a new toy or contraption, eyes gleaming with that special brand of satisfaction whenever he could get _Kegan_ to blush—

“Checked.”

“Yep.” Boss casually slid the black, unmarked box onto the counter. If Kegan didn’t know any better, he’d assume it was a long shoebox.

Kegan knows better.

Boss’s hands clamp down on the box when Kegan came closer. “No, no! You’re specifically going on vacation to give your eyes some _rest_ , doctor’s orders! You can look at my newest babies once you’re better, and not a minute sooner!”

Giving one last glance to the box, Kegan sighed and decided that while he was still _very suspicious_ as to what was in the box, it wasn’t enough to delay his unexpected vacation further and turned back to the protection wards—with the thick Stain around his eyes stopping him from seeing the trails of magic everything was strangely dark but he’d been designing, renewing, and powering wards for long enough he really didn’t need his Vision to renew these wards…

He was tempted to voice the fact, to unsubtly hint that he could still quality check Boss’ _babies_ even without his Vision—he wasn’t on this enforced vacation _yet,_ but that would just be proving Boss’ and the Doctor’s point.

Kegan _could_ restrain himself from using his Vision for a month.

He didn’t like the idea of leaving his Boss alone for a month, either…

Last time he’d left his Boss alone, he’d started dabbling in self experimentation with toys, and that ended up with a defective cock monster loose in the shop, being more of a nuisance to everyone than anything sexual.

Boss had been depressed for _weeks_ afterward, and Kegan had been suspicious these last few days before his vacation with Boss filling his days with a thousand little jobs that all desperately needed to be done before he left.

Kegan gave the warded door to Boss’ lab a suspicious glare.

He’d been hired off the street for his ability to see runes and magic, for his ability to inherently know what they were for. He could see what was going on with any and all of Boss’ toys without having to do any rituals—he could see if anything was defective well before any harm was done to anyone or their genitals.

At the end of last year Boss had looked over his sales and had just about glowed—compared to previous years, he’d lost barely any money on repairs and returns for magically destructive sex toys, and what was there was mostly from previous years that had simply taken time to come into effect.

Kegan remembered that day fondly, as Boss had pinned him down and stroked his cheeks, his hair, down his neck and shoulders, nuzzling up into him smiling and cooing over what a great investment Kegan had been… over how good he was.

It was always a surprise when Boss pinned him, whether it was to coo praises into his ears or murmur idle threats and fist his hair when Kegan’s grumpy and gives him a bit too much _lip_.

He has to shake the thoughts form his mind, stepping aside from the door to let in two groups of people to browse the shop before going back to fixing the wards.

Anti-theft wards were expensive to keep up if you couldn’t do them yourselves—and for most people, you also had to have someone come in on a semi-regular basis to check for when they’d naturally start to deteriorate.

But with Kegan’s eyes…

His lips twitched into a grimace, annoyed that he was being made to go on vacation to rest his eyes— _the things that had gotten him this dream job_ —but at least he’d be able to do one more thing before Boss kicked him out.

A whole two weeks without Boss’s cooing, no strokes up his back, no one to demand to be pampered after a long day making dildos and cock sleeves. Just Kegan at an off-season hot spring hotel to relax and not use his eyes to look at magic.

He finished the wards, feeling the magic snap into place around the shop and stepping out of the way just in time for a couple to leave, blushing and elbowing each other out the door.

Boss was showing off a long line of knotted horse cocks to a trio, hefting one of them like a bat and slapping it into his hand to show the way it jiggled all the way down. Kegan rolled his eyes, fond, and headed to the counter to get his bag so he could head out.

He packed up his keys, grabbing his sweater from where it was hanging off a suction cupped dragon dildo on the wall when his eyes caught on a box tucked under the counter.

Boss’ box.

The one he was being all… weird about.

It’s not any _thinking_ going on that has him shaking his bag open wider and slipping the box inside, tucking his sweater in on top to cover it.

“Boss, I’m heading out, alright?”

He doesn’t think his voice noticeably shakes while he calmly— _calmly_ —walks around the counter and heads to the door. He’s just borrowing it, testing it just like Boss has asked him to do with other toys. He’s brought other toys home to his apartment before, this is totally the same _totally_ —

“Kegan, stay right there!”

He hates that he whips around to look at the Boss, wide eyed—almost hates more that he catches the wildly waggling horse dildo before it hits him in the face and chest from where the Boss flung it across the shop.

The Boss leaps up on him not half a moment after, arms around his neck in a strangle—oh, no, a hug.

His heart is still racing, adjusting his grip on the dildo so he can support his Boss, too, and lets him slide down until his feet are on the ground again after he gets a good squeeze in.

His face is flushed when Boss trails his hands down from his shoulders, down his chest and around his waist to give him another squeeze—Kegan laughing when, predictably, Boss rests his hands on his ass for a leisurely grope even while he leans back to smirk up at him.

“You really need to stop throwing dildos across the shop, Boss.”

“And that’s what you get for trying to leave me for a whole two weeks without a proper goodbye—I’m going to be without my eye candy stud muffin and you think you can be off with just a _bye boss_?”

Boss snaked his hands back up, one hand yanking him down by his shirt enough that his other hand can clench tight in his hair to pull him down further until their eyes are at the same level. Boss’ smirk smoothes out into something a bit more personal, leaning in until Kegan can feel his breath against his lips.

“You going to be a good boy and have a good vacation?” Boss asks, eyes twinkling.

Kegan can’t look away, and nods as much as he can with the grip in his hair.

“Yes Boss.”

“You gonna get nice and relaxed for two weeks, jerk off a lot, hmm?” one of his well groomed eyebrows quirks, well past suggestive.

He has to laugh, “Yes Boss.”

Boss uses his grip on his hair to turn his head, breathing into his ear to that Kegan is flushing even before he says, “Be a good boy and think of me before you come.”

Boss gives him a quick, loud peck on his cheek, looking particularly pleased at the flush on his face before shoving his face away with a smirk.

Boss grabbed his hips, turning him around so he’s facing the door again— _please don’t notice the box please don’t_ —and giving him a smack cross his butt when he doesn’t immediately start moving, taking the dildo from his loose grip.

“Off you go, and if you try coming back to work before your two weeks are up I’m going to hog tie you and spank you until you learn how to be a properly thankful employee! Now shoo!”

The bell above the door tinkles merrily when he leaves, and he sighs, groaning at the heavy and hot feeling in his crotch.

This is the best job he could ever ask for, with the best Boss… now if only he’d ever go that last step and actually fuck him.

Boss’ words, and the weight of the box in his bag tease at him all the way to his place, and then all the way to the Way Station to transport to his vacation spot.

He barely makes it in time—he can’t imagine what Boss would do if he had to go arrange another portal—or what he’d do after he realized that his box is missing. Or lost, he thinks, considering the number of times Boss had him searching for a particular box of prototype toys that _he’d just set down for a moment_...

The room is nice, directly attached to a filtered hotspring—Boss was all about not adding unnecessary chemicals for relaxation, but also about easy to clean, and this place showed that in the clean lines, white linens, and how pretty much everything was magically adjusted for comfort rather than anything natural.

He sighed, and rubbed more of the Stain around his eyes to keep himself from accidentally using them.

Now he just had to hope he wouldn’t have an angry Boss after him for the borrowed box of his.

/’_)*(_`\

Kegan restrained himself until after he’d unpacked his things, made sure the food was put away, and opened up the access to the filtered Hotpools… but nearly ripped the box trying to get it open.

What could Boss have to hide? What was it he wanted _looked at_ and why, _why, why, why_ …

The Stain around his eyes burned slightly, suppressing his automatic need to See.

What tumbled from the box into his sheets was… a flesh light?

A big one, sure, but Kegan couldn’t think of a reason why Boss would hide a _cock sleeve_ from him. Again, it was a big one, and it certainly had decent heft, but size hadn’t ever made Boss hesitate. Kegan had more than a few giant dildos flopped in his direction before to disprove any notion that an oversized sex toy would make Boss hesitate.

The casing was a pleasant deep pink and had a good grip texture on it, feeling comfortable to the touch. The flared end with the opening was pleasantly plush against his fingers and—

Kegan hesitated to put his fingers there without knowing exactly what Boss had wanted _checked out_ , but the artificial butthole definitely twitched. Kegan pressed the soft flesh around the opening aside to brush his callused fingers against that dusky pink furl and, yep, that was definitely a twitch.

Was it a… vibrator function? Action activated? It must be some delicate spell work, there…

The burn around his eyes reminded him again that, no matter how curious he was, he would have to go without _knowing_ , at least until the end of his vacation. He wouldn’t be able to peek at the runes to see what exactly it was supposed to do to make it one of Boss’ specialty toys.

But that still didn’t answer what could have Boss trying to hide this sort of toy from Kegan.

Even the fact that Kegan wasn’t usually interested in this sort of toy, closed cock sleeves not really made for his _size_ , Boss had flung more fleshlights at him for inspection than he could count!

Against his own worries, Kegan dipped his finger into the opening, impressed at the flesh-warm heat there, the _clench_ of the synthetic flesh, and felt a bit deeper for what sort of texture was there, what the _theme_ was. Silky smooth heat, and a slight moisture greeted him—was the theme _realism_? The lifelike heat was normal, one regularly used for Boss’s toys, but the moisture was… different. And he couldn’t feel any particular defining _texture_ either.

Had Boss actually listened to him for once? He’d told him at one point or another that sometimes simple was best, that sometimes you just wanted something to _fuck_ , but had he actually…?

A thought; what if… what if Boss had been suspicious with this toy because it was supposed to be a surprise? For Kegan?

His cheeks felt unexpectedly warm, something in his chest going tender with the thought of his long time employer setting aside time to make him his own personal toy.

He felt kind of bad for letting his curiosity get the better of him… but he also felt warmth pooling in his groin, making his pants… _tight_.

He wouldn’t mind if he just… used it, right?

If it _wasn’t_ for him, then he was just… stress testing? They did that. All the time.

This was just not in the building, and during his _own_ time. On his _vacation_ , even.

Kegan popped the button on his pants and gripped himself through the material.

He had other toys, sure, but… knowing Boss…

Kegan was really curious what it felt like to go full hilt in a fleshlight.

/’_)*(_`\

He had to hand it to Boss; the touch activated pulsing was delightful—he did have a complain that it made it harder for him to properly lube up the sleeve, but it was a different kind of pleasure, fucking the lube in with his fingers. It felt like he was stretching out an actual person, had him fucking two, then three fingers in, even adding a fourth with only a little difficulty. Then all he had to do was funnel his fingers and he could squirt in a good pump of lube right in the hole—the slick, squelching noise the toy made clamping on his hand had him _throbbing_.

He couldn’t wait.

He spread slick over his shaft, rubbing his fingers over his head before slicking down all the way to his base, wondering if he’d really be able to fit it all in or if his tip would get smashed at the end like usual.

To be safe, he started off slow, pressing his tip at the opening and jerking the sleeve down hard so the thicker mushroom head would pop right in.

Fuck, the _heat_ of this thing…

Bobbing his tip inside, pulling just enough so that the thick edge of his glans _just_ stretched the puckered opening, Kegan laid back against his pillows, and breathed deeply, teasing himself by thrusting deeper, bit by bit…

He’d had less than pleasant partners compare the thick ridge of his cock pulling at their rim to a plunger, the thick ridge all around his mushroom head making it appear a lot more… _mushroom_ like, but Boss had modeled more than a few plugs after his shape.

 _A good shape_ , he’d once told him. _More importantly, an interesting shape_!

He had to stop at about halfway, delicious tightness at his head, using the breathing techniques Boss had taught him to hold off an orgasm… before deciding that really, he had a whole month to tease himself, and pulled the sleeve off his cock.

His face was flushed, and he was feeling a bit too… open, on his back. He grabbed a couple of pillows to prop underneath himself and pulled himself up enough that he could sit up, properly, and re-positioned the toy at his head, smearing his cock against the slick opening. It almost looked like the asshole was winking at him, begging to be filled up.

Imagination or not, Kegan decided to answer that begging.

Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his grip and pulled down hard, thrusting up at the same moment to gloriously slick, hot, pressure, pulling and pulling hard, knuckled white around the toy to the last half, then the last few inches of his cock up the toy until that plush opening was nestled in his pubes.

It was… it was fucking fantastic.

There weren’t any ridges inside, but it was soft, wet, and the best fucking thing Kegan had felt in a long time.

And he _fit_.

He could feel his balls tightening already, pressure building, and twisted his wrist, grinding the toy on his cock to feel every inch hugging him tight.

It was an _experience_ , his arm working the toy up and down his cock, pulling to the very tip before slamming it down the full length of his cock, fucking _glorious_ , the slick sound of him fucking filling the previously silent room.

He could feel a cramp in his arm from how hard he was jerking, hips thrusting, faster and faster, then quick, hard snaps that made wet slapping noises fill the room, he could feel it, he was so close, _so_ , fuck, so _close_.

His hips stuttered, his grip slipping and he thrust hard in the toy, grinding in as he came, dumping his load.

It’s tight, and warm, the insides feeling like they were _pulsing_ around his dick, enough he had to pull out, sensitive.

That… is fucking amazing.

This was going to be a best seller.

His dick twitched, interested despite having just come, fingering the small dribble of milky fluid dripping from the toy.

He should clean it…

A yawn surprised him, jaw cracking, and he blinked sleepily.

Well, he’d probably be using it after he had a nap so he might as well… just…

/’_)*(_`\

He was already mentally making notes when he woke up, sleep-warm and hard as a rock, palming some lube haphazardly onto his cock before sliding right into the cocksleeve.

 _Fuck_ , just as warm and tight as before.

Still half asleep and having already assured himself that he wasn’t going to pinch his cock in the toy this is a sloppy fuck, half-ready to drift off back to sleep even while he thrust into the toy, gripping it hard and loose in an inconsistent rhythm.

It felt _so good_.

Boss was so good to him, making him this perfect toy… mnn… _ah_ …

Sloppy as it was, lube squelching at the opening, he finished quickly, sighing with satisfaction and biting back a yawn.

He was more than half tempted to go back to sleep, but…

He really ought to give the toy a good clean.

Dried jizz was never fun, he’d told Boss that too many times to count. Boss always rolled his eyes, _if I can make a spell that’ll self clean a toy that won’t_ also _chop of your dick, you’ll be the first to know_.

He just had to figure out how to open it up.

Boss was always good about making sex toys that were easy to clean—sturdy, sure, but not impossible to take apart if it’s the sort of toy you’d need to give a good, deep clean to. Like a cocksleeve.

But Kegan couldn’t find where the inner portion could be removed for cleaning.

It seemed to all be one piece.

Weird.

The opening still slick with lube, winking and pink and looking like a well used asshole, Kegan tried fingering around the opening to see if there was any sort of button he could feel on the inside, some latch that would separate the casing from the insides.

Magical cocksleeves were sensitive to just about every kind of soap and hot water—something about the runes and charms inside not reacting well together.

The sleeve rippled and pulsed around his fingers pleasingly enough that his dick was twitching with interest, again, but he couldn’t find anything that gave way. Stuffing his fingers in and trying to tug on the rim just had him worried about ripping the synthetic skin.

“Huh.”

Well, while it was (probably) a gift, it was also likely a prototype as well.

He’d just have to clean it out with hot water—

\ _)*(_ /

Elsewhere, a slender man clenched, panting, semen still pulsing from the tip of his dick. Whoever stole his toy had an amazing dick—he’d still wring their stupid little neck, but _fuck_ what a cock. He’d love to get a cast of it.

Once Kegan’s eyes were healed up, he’d have his lovely, muscle bound boy track the magic connecting him to the toy—and to whoever _stole_ it, _fucker_ —and he’d get a cast of it before he _strangled the bugger._

He didn’t know what they thought they were doing with their fingers though—pleasurable as that fucking was, swirling around his rim and just rubbing the edges wasn’t going to do anything for him—not like _that_ at least. Nice dick, but what on earth was—

/’_)*(_`\

The water was hot to the touch, but not hot enough to burn— _if it’s too hot for your junk, keep it away from my toys!—_ and he just sort of… held the toy underneath, worried he’d accidentally ruin his toy.

Water pushed at the toys entrance, enough that he could see water getting in, and he held it there for a little while before covering the opening with his fingers and giving the toy a shake.

Tried tipping the toy’s opening down, fingers in the opening to let the watery cum out and…

…

He shook it.

Nothing?

Kegan looked at the opening again.

Pink, still, a bit flushed, and that asshole was still winking at him.

Maybe not enough water got in.

He rechecked the water, making sure it hadn’t gotten hotter, and held the toy right underneath the nozzle, fingers pulling the opening wide enough for water to pour in.

The synthetic skin clenched around his finger, but this time he could definitely see water was getting in.

Kegan frowned, though, when he couldn’t feel it in the weight of the thing.

What on earth was…

\ _)*(_ /

He was glad he was already heading to the washroom, suddenly clutching his swelling abdomen and leaping into the tub just in time for a rush of warm water to gush from his sensitive asshole.

_Trying to… wash…_

The hot water was, at the very least, not _very_ hot—too many people ended up _scalding_ his creations, but he still ended up swearing, cussing out the unknown trying to wash him out.

His foresight to keep the opening an entry-only, keeping anything that touched him too far inside from coming out didn’t feel like such a good idea any more.

When it was going to be a chance to fuck himself it hadn’t seemed like such a bad thing to have to clean his own jizz from his ass

He felt a lot more forgiving, just a little while later, when he felt soft lips at his rim and a slick tongue darting inside.

/’_)*(_`\

Kegan felt a little bit silly, but not in the least bit worried about tasting his own come.

You didn’t work with someone like Boss and stay squeamish about bodily fluids.

He already felt like his mind was being blown at the idea that Boss had actually managed to make a self cleaning toy, he had to check it out—and if it gave him an excuse to really check out how realistic the synthetic skin was.

Suckling at the toy’s opening, all he could taste was the residue of water, and a slightly musky taste that must be the toy’s natural lubricant.

As someone who really, really enjoyed giving oral sex, Kegan felt no shame in gripping at where he was getting thick while he made out with the toy, tongue fucking the silky smooth opening.

Self cleaning, _damn_.

Boss was good.

_So good to him._

Kegan gasped, dick throbbing, and decided to check just how good the toys natural slick was, little as it was.

He still has some lube on his dick from earlier—fuck he hadn’t realized how backed up he was until now—a bit slick from his own jizz at the head, pre slicking him up further…

The toy felt puffy and used, enough Kegan had no problem filling the silence with the imagines gasps and panting from an oversensitive partner while he pushed the thick head of his cock against the opening.

It was ridiculously hot watching the flex and pull of the synthetic skin against his own, a slight edge of pain making him jerk, balls tightening already.

It was slick with water and spit—with his size, with his girth, Kegan would never leave it to spit and water to slick his way through, not normally.

But oh, _oh_ , the drag of his skin, the tightness of the toy around him, it was just, ah, ah, _ah_ ~!

Boss would laugh at him now, he was sure—not even making it halfway into a toy, dry, before coming? He’d sold dildos to _teenagers_ with more restraint, he was sure.

He had to grip himself around his base, sensitive, shuddering and shivering when his half hard dick slid the rest of the way in the toy made slick with his come.

He was overly sensitive and it was amazing.

 

\ _)*(_ /

First it was too dry, then too wet—

Then he was left gasping, a breeze brushing his insides where an invisible force was keeping him pried open—a strangers jizz hot on his insides, slick…

Did this guy not have a day job?

He was lucky his Construct was at the front of the store, always powered and with enough intelligence to deal with sales—but this guy?  This was his third fuck of the day?

_Get a fucking job, thieving dick!_

/’_)*(_`\

He _loved_ being on vacation, even one medically necessary.

Kegan continued to use the fleshlight, using the toy more often than he’d ever used another toy before—

It helped that it was so, so easy to combine it with the other toys he’d brought with him on his vacation. It’s a personal challenge to see how many ways he can combine his usual favourites with his new favourite.

A vibrator to thrust up inside of him while the toy rhythmically clenched around his cock, a cock plug lodged in his slit and anchored around his thick crown, a bullet up his ass, a bullet up the toy _with his cock_ —

One day, fucking the toy long enough his glans are pink and overly sensitive, thick rubber ring pulling his balls far from his body, he takes one of his thinner vibrators and pushes it in alongside his own cock.

When he turns it on, his aching balls feel like they’re going to _pop_.

The sleeve _ripples_ around him, still so tight, _warm_ , still so responsive…

One of the most intense of his orgasms comes on a day he’s taking a soak in the filtered hot springs; if it was either a chemically balanced or a natural spring he wouldn’t dare bring the toy in with him, but this was just magically filtered hot water.

With a slight change to the temperature to keep it from getting too hot, it was perfectly safe to bring the toy in with him for a particularly hot and steamy jerk off.

He felt better coming into the toy, too; as much as he trusted the magic to filter the water, it did take some time and he didn’t really like swimming in his own jizz.

But then… then he remembers.

A cock ring an _old_ friend had gotten for him as a joke— _here, it matches your personality,_ cold _and_ restrictive—was in the bottom of his bag.

Charmed for temperature play, the cock ring kept your dick chilled and hard regardless of what or whom it was you were ploughing into…

What would it feel like to have it on and fuck a spring-warmed cocksleeve?

\ _)*(_ /

The bastard was someplace warm again—the bath, maybe? _Again_?—and making his whole bode sweat, overheated. Damn bastard _didn’t think_.

He got warm and sweaty and oversensitive, his rim overly hot to his own fingers when this happened—ooh, he was so looking forward to when Kegan came back, only 10 more day to go of _random sex all the time_. He never thought this would be a problem he’d have in his life… but all the fun of being able to try and embarrass Kegan, of demanding Kegan look after him in his time of need... well, it was really difficult to get that fun when Kegan was on _vacation_! He wanted to pant into Kegan’s shoulder, moan extra loud into his ears, grin and bite whatever he could get his mouth on— _oh, no Kegan, I can’t help myself, keep me steady_! —He just wanted to see his boys’ ears turn that lovely pink.

Ooh, his boy thought he was slick, unflappable—and he was, except for his ears!

For all that his boy was almost twice his size, and definitely way more muscular than he was, he caved to his every demand _so well, so good_. It was heady to know that he could work on anything that came to mind, could work himself to the bone, and Kegan would be there to lift him up, bathe him, make sure he’s fed, and sit still and supposedly nonplussed while he rubbed a new vibrator against his beefy chest, accidentally-on-purpose making his nipples pebble against his shirt.

He was the best partner he’d had in a long time.

That he also called him _Boss_ , to his face, all the time… He didn’t think Kegan even knew his real name!

He had a cockring that would clamp around testicles that had Kegan’s name on it—literally, he did—and it made his spent cock twitch imagining him under him, desperately thrusting up into him, _Boss, Boss_ …

The thief pulled free from his body, but seemed to leave his toy in the warmth—if he had to deal with _cooling bathwater_ he’d shove a spike up his own ass as a surprise for later.

He was only just getting relaxed, pulling a towel closer to him to dab at the sweat on his skin when the Thief returned, that familiar thick blunt cockhead pressing— _f-f-fuck that’s cold_!

/’_)*(_`\

His dick felt odd in the ring—thick and throbbing and cold and tight—but it had nothing on the feeling of pressing his chilled cockhead into the cocksleeve.

It was boiling hot against his skin, made the pre escaping from his slit feel like it was evaporating form his body…

There was a slight drag when he thrust, cold dick pulling at the soft, warm insides of the toy, his cock ring keeping him chilled even when he settled deeper in the hotspring.

He shivered, teeth clenching together even as he sweat, steam making his face warm. His testicles, surrounded as they were by hot water, felt like they were pushing magma through his shaft before it was rapidly cooled, dripping cold, thick pre into the toy.

It was too much.

He couldn’t come with the ring on, and he was feeling shaky, lifting himself from the hot water and staggering back into his room, fist and toy a blur on his cock. It felt so good, too good, the heat, the pressure, the way the toy was clamping down, spasming…

He landed on his back, wrenching the sleeve from his cock with enough force it created an impossibly loud squelching noise, and yanked the ring free from his cock.

Shuddering with relief, pleasure, he slammed the toy back down on his chilled, throbbing member, tears coming to his eyes at the soothing warmth of the toy against his cold flesh.

There was drag, friction still where hot and cold met, just edging on pain against his skin that he gloried in, making him thrust hard, pull faster until he couldn’t hear his own panting breaths, ears blocked by the slick sound of fucking.

It was the best toy, _the best toy_ , he mashed it down, grinding until he could feel the hurt in his pubic bone, until he was sure he was as deep as he could go.

His Boss was so good to him, so good, he couldn’t wait to go back to work, he’d even let Boss rub off on him next time his experiments got him going.

His dick twitched in the toy at the memory of the last time that happened, the shorter man having pinned him down after Kegan had finished bathing him—Boss had complained about being too tired to do it, and Kegan wasn’t about to put him to bed all sweaty and gross.

When Kegan had been pushed into his Boss’ bed and pinned by his slight figure only to have his shirt tucked up and lube spread across his torso.

He started moving the toy on his dick, lost in the memory of Boss’ dick rutting against his muscles, of his moans, Boss’ testicles rubbing hard into his abs while he’d rubbed and mashed Kegan’s pecs together to mash into the head of his dick.

Kegan’s dick was throbbing in the toy, tender and overly sensitive and _so hard_ , thinking about the musky warmth that had spurt against his jaw and dripped on his neck, the way Boss had grinned down at him and yanked his head back with a grip in his hair and licked him clean.

Kegan wanted to go back to the shop now, have the Boss use this toy on him, he knows it’d be so good. Wants to drop to his knees for him, let him use the toy on Kegan the way he’d imagined—of course he’d imagined how he’d use the toy on Kegan, he’d narrated enough with different toys that a specialty sleeve like this… would he tease him? Most definitely, Boss would have him pinned down, laying across him with no care to his comfort and play with him, probably with a cock ring in place to keep his play time from being cut short.

Boss _loved_ cock rings.

He changed his grip on the toy to match his imagination, Boss holding the toy just enough to work it over the flare of his dick, working it over again and again until it was in agony— _just like this, ah_ —until the veins in his dick were standing out, stark and red and throbbing, _ah, ah!_

He imagined Boss rubbing himself against Kegan, imagined him pressed against his side and rocking against his hip, propping himself up on his chest to be able to watch, or maybe—

Kegan groaned at the thought of his Boss straddling his face, laying over his torso to play with his dick, his ass in his face and thighs around his head.

Boss had teased and threatened a few times to put his tongue to better use when he’s been backchatting… either didn’t notice or ignored the way Kegan had trembled when he described smothering Kegan between his cheeks until his mouth got dumb and tired, lips useless, and then he’d just turn around and fuck his face, _maybe clear that sass you’ve got caught in your throat, ay? So you can be my good boy again, hmm_?

He came with Boss’ smirk in his mind, lips tingling and balls one big ache. He could go back to work early, right? It wasn’t like he could use his eyes, and maybe Boss would have something to say about Kegan spoiling his surprise, maybe he’d be tired from not having Kegan around to do the heavy lifting, maybe the heating would insist on working from Kegan’s lap like he did before, teasingly rubbing that bubble butt in his lap and laughing when Kegan squirmed.

And oh, oh, the thought, the thought of his Boss’ ass in his lap brought new ideas to mind, ones he hadn’t considered before, hadn’t allowed himself to consider before.

What would it feel like to fuck Boss—to be fucked by Boss?

Boss had a lengthy cock Kegan was sure he’d be able to feel it in his _throat_ —ah, and fucking into the sleeve at the same time, _ah, ah, ah_!

Kegan rolled over onto his stomach, tingling and aching all over while it felt like his balls were wrung of all they were worth, mind going comfortably numb with pleasure thinking on what else he had to do to pack up and get back to work as soon as he could. Boss could punish him all he’d like for coming back early—for taking the toy, too. Kegan missed the powerful little man.

He drifted to sleep with that thought in mind, his softening member still wedged on his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had :) I'm certainly not the first to use this sort of idea, but I like to think my characters are.... unique enough ;) Even with my severe lack of physical descriptions.... Kegan is a Big'un, and Boss is Smoll and Powerful.  
> Contemplating making a part 2 for this, but still need to think about what all I'd want included.... as ever, I'm always up for suggestions :)  
> I'm also aware that there are some power dynamics in play here, but am not sure if it's enough to tag, so fee free to let me know what you think.  
> Maybe part 2 will have more of that, should it ever come into play.  
> Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read my story! I always appreciate comment :)  
> ~XPeri
> 
> EDIT: I now have a collection, you can send me prompts! Under collections bar on my profile.


End file.
